Eagles and Angels (episode)
Eagles and Angels is the 61st episode of Prison Break Synopsis Michael and Sara talking outside the warehouse about the future. Sucre interrupts, letting them know they have found more information. After analyzing Michael's recording of the meeting of the six card holders, a sticker beside the license plate of one of the cars is revealed to be that of the Turkish flag. Following this lead, the team targets an official in the Turkish embassy. Michael, Lincoln and Mahone scope out the card holder and attempt to use the same tactic of downloading the contents with Roland's gadget. However, the card holder turns out to be the target's female companion, who leaves the area before the team can react. She is seen in a private meeting with the Pad Man and is instructed to carry out a Company business when contacted. One of the guards notices Lincoln from a distance, forcing the team to quickly leave. Meanwhile, T-Bag is starting his first day at the Gate Corporation under the name of "Cole Pfeiffer". On his way to work, he runs into Michael and Lincoln, who give chase. Before getting caught, T-Bag manages to hide Whistler's "bird book", which is thought to contain valuable clues regarding Scylla. Michael and Lincoln begin to interrogate T-Bag but are forced to flee after being witnessed by police. T-Bag proceeds to GATE to be introduced to his new co-workers who all seem to know Pfeiffer by reputation but not personally, and his new office. There he finds more clues from his bird book, including a name and a number of "Mr. Xing" found on a pinkslip. In New York City, a group of Chinese people talk in some room. One asks the other if he "has it", meaning one of them is Xing. When the other says he hasn't got it, the first man kills him. Lincoln offers to help Mahone find who murdered his son. Mahone says that his wife has been put into protective custody. After further research on the card holder, Michael and his team find out about Eagles & Angels, a meeting the card holder is to attend. Mahone explains that the meeting is a ceremony involving half of the Los Angeles police force to honor fallen police officers, which would make approaching the card holder impossible. Nevertheless, Michael, Lincoln, and Sucre manage to infiltrate a storage room and steal police uniforms, with effective use of speaker magnets on security cameras. Wyatt, following the information acquired from Bruce Bennett, arrives in Los Angeles to continue his hunt for Sara. He sidetracks briefly to silence a former Company employee trying to leak information to Donald Self, who arrives too late at his hiding place, only to find the informer's corpse. Returning after the murder, Wyatt continues to interrogate Gretchen for information regarding Scylla and Michael, but she does not break. As Wyatt leaves, she is seen secretly trying to cut the ropes tying her hands. Michael, Lincoln, and Mahone attend the Eagles & Angels ceremony disguised as police officers, and Sucre and Bellick wait in the getaway vehicle. Michael makes his way to the card holder's table and successfully hides the downloading device without being seen. The ceremony begins, and during a moment of silence, the lost ones of the characters flash before their eyes. Unfortunately, it is at this time that the bodyguard from earlier again recognizes Lincoln and proceeds to follow him. Lincoln realizes this and leaves, only to be held at gun point outside. He is then saved by Bellick, who stabs the bodyguard with a screwdriver, killing him. The downloading does not go as expected either, as the Pad Man calls and instructs the card holder to leave immediately. Michael and Mahone improvise and send the card holder's bodyguard off to identify the fallen bodyguard, so that Michael can stand guard near the card holder with the downloading device. Michael's nose bleeds again, but he stays beside the card holder until the download is finished. The team successfully makes it out of the place back to the warehouse. During the ceremony, Sara, upon discovering Bennett's murder (disguised as a suicide), struggles to cope with grief and a sense of guilt. She rushes off to a bar and orders a drink, returning to an old habit after being clean for several years. The bar owner is sympathetic, but a man drinking near Sara snatches Bennett's credit card from Sara's bag without her knowing. When the man uses the card, Wyatt is alerted by the Company and tracks down the location. Sara leaves without touching her drink just as Wyatt enters the bar asking for her. Although the barkeeper denied seeing Sara, Wyatt still manages to track down Sara on her way back to the warehouse and is seen following her.